


My random TMNT junk (mostly having to do with my AUs)

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: My TMNT AUs [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Headcanon, TMNT AU, but there's at least one thing that's more general, just a grab bag of the random stuff I have on tumblr that doesn't fit anywhere else, most of it is for my AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: Just a collection of my random TMNT headcanons and stuff related to my AUs and OCs.





	1. AU List

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [[here](https://fire-fira.tumblr.com/post/183876692490/brief-summaries-of-my-tmnt-aus-so-far)] 1 April 2019 and updated 30 April 2019, and subject to updating if I come up with any other AUs.
> 
> A run-down of all my AUs so far.

# Brief Summaries Of My TMNT AUs So Far

  * **The Casey-met-them-early dream-based AU:** Casey met the turtles when they were 8 and he was 11, chaos ensues, and poor Splinter desperately wishes he could call Casey’s parents at times because _JFC this reckless child is going to give him a heart attack one of these days_. Also Casey ends up with a crush on Donnie down the line. (April meets them when the turtles are 15 and has occasional bouts of “Tell me again, _why_ are you guys friends with this doofus?”)
  * **The 2003 post-canon AU:**OLD. ASS. TURTLES. (And Usagi.) Turtles at age 121, Usagi even older (maybe 124-125-ish). Leosagi because why the hell not. Mikey is the ultimate great/grand/parent and has so many adopted babies that if he and all his various kids keep going they’ll probably eventually populate a small country. Usagi has a terrible sense of humor, Donnie is 5,000% done with people’s nonsense, Leo somehow still comes off as the responsible one, and Raph is just doing his best and trying to avoid the risk of ending up with another fan club. Cody and the clone turtles end up finding out their family is a hell of a lot bigger than they thought.
  * **Spear-verse:** Post-apocalyptic forest children who are surprisingly well-adjusted for all the traumatic crap they’ve been through and are entirely too used to cross-reality shenanigans. Splinter may or may not have originally been two beings prior to his mutation.
  * **The Lab Escape nightmare-based AU:** Blind!Yoshi (who may or may not end up mutated later) ends up taking in the boys after they escaped from a lab when they had been raised in a lab environment almost their whole lives. Their experiences in the labs were traumatic af and there was a serious risk that they might die before they escaped. Yoshi ends up adopting and renaming them after he finds out that the names they had in the labs just bring up all sorts of traumatic memories for them. Loads of feels and traumatic issues with Yoshi being a supportive and loving dad ensues.

  
Can’t tell I’ve been having fun. lol 

**Edit 4/30/2019:** Yet another dream-based AU! 

  * **The Created Shadows dream-based AU:** The boys may have been created by their world’s Darius Dun, who’s a rich hell-beast and has a wife and three kids. Darius ‘raised’ them (and I use the term loosely) to be his own private information-gathering and possible assassination squad, but leaves them mostly to their own devices in New York City while he and his family live upstate– up until he demands they report in, at which point they have to make the trek up to his mansion. While Darius’s family know about and regard the turtles as Darius’s ‘project’, the kids actually treat the turtles like people and get along with them (though all seven of them are careful about showing that anywhere in front or in hearing range of Darius). After one hell of a blow up between Leo and Darius that was building for a while, the turtles decide to go off the grid and cut off all communication– and that’s when all hell breaks loose.

****


	2. Quadruplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [[tumblr](https://fire-fira.tumblr.com/post/185550608030/something-i-feel-like-a-doofus-for-not-realizing)] on 12 June 2019.
> 
> _Quadruplet headcanons._

# Something I feel like a doofus for not realizing–

So I headcanon the turtles as quadruplets. It’s just the way I’ve always seen them, regardless of whatever varying canon. Of course they have their birth order from oldest to youngest (which I’m comfortable with the idea of it varying depending on the reality), but I came to the realization earlier today that I have been criminally not thinking through the full effects of them being quadruplets.

I HAVE BEEN IGNORANT TO THE POSSIBILITIES.

****

## SO–

****

  * The standard arguments over who’s oldest.
  * Naturally– in most cases– Leo’s the oldest.  
\- So of course Leo pulls the “I don’t even know why we’re arguing about this” card.  
\- “But you _could_ easily not be the oldest.” Donnie has to get his two cents in.  
\- “That’s ridiculous. We already know I’m oldest. Why is this even an issue?”  
\- “Ohohooo, Fearless doesn’t wanna admit he might not be the oldest!” Raph please.  
\- “…I’m done with this conversation.”  
\- “Leeeeooooo. _Leeeeeoooo~_. What if you’re younger than me Leeeeoooo~?” Leo knows everything’s going sideways when Mikey decides to get in on it since he’s the one who usually insists he’s youngest.  
\- “There’s no way I’m younger than you Mikey. I’m older than you. I’m sure even Raph is older than you, and he could be the youngest.”  
\- Donnie’s just, “…That didn’t even make sense.”  
\- “I’m still the oldest. Let’s just leave it at that.”  
\- Raph scoffing, “What, by _two minutes_? Doesn’t count.”  
\- “Still oldest.”  
\- The conversation doesn’t happen often, but when it does it can go on for a while.
  * Bouts of blaming things they each did on the others.  
\- “You thought it was me? I didn’t do that. It was Raph.”  
\- “Mikey, I _saw you_.”  
\- “Are you sure April? We are quadruplets y’know.”  
\- “_You’re not identical!_ None of you are even twins by regular turtle standards.”  
\- “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of how ‘not me’ and ‘it must have been one of the other three turtles who look exactly like me’ the whole situation is.”  
\- “You don’t even have the same _scale-tone_.”  
\- “Quaaaaad-ruuuu-pleeeeets~.”
  * “Donnie, did ya steal my elbow pads?”  
\- “Raph, _why_ would I steal your elbow pads?”  
\- “’Cause they’re th’ same size as yours.”  
\- “Wh- No they’re _not_. We’re not even close to the same size.”  
\- “Sure we are.”  
\- “No we’re– whatever. Check with Leo or Mikey. They’re closer to your size anyway.”  
\- “…Are you callin’ me _fat_?”  
\- “_No_. Just– Raph no. You’re just bigger than I am.”  
\- “We’re _quadruplets_ Donnie. For fuck’s sake. There ain’t that much of a size-difference.”  
\- “_Will you get out of my lab already?!_”  
\- It turns out Leo had Raph’s elbow pads all along.
  * Despite moments like the previous point, Donnie trying to get out of things so he can work on his projects by asking one of his brothers to substitute for him.  
\- **Leo:** “…You know this isn’t going to work, right?”  
\- “It will with the right amount of reptile-safe spray-tan.”  
\- “…I’m not even going to ask why you made that a thing.”  
\- **Raph:** “No offense Don, but I’m pretty sure th’ accent’s gonna give me away.”  
\- “So just don’t talk.”  
\- “…And the different shade o’ green.”  
\- “…I’ll come up with something.”  
\- “You are _not_ bleachin’ my scales or whatever.”  
\- “I’d never ask you to do something that dangerous.”  
\- “Sure ya would, when it involves blowin’ stuff up.”  
\- “…When it involves blowing stuff up. Try wearing a trench coat and sticking to the shadows while not talking. Maybe fake laryngitis.”  
\- “Y’know, this’d be a lot easier if ya’d just go yourself.”  
\- “Nope. Projects. Coffee. Be my stand-in or I’ll tell Mikey to steal your gear again.”  
\- “It was Leo last time, genius.”  
\- Donnie grinning. “Are you sure?”  
\- “I _think_ I know how ta tell our brothers apart Brainiac.”  
\- “But we’re quadruplets. We’re almost identical.”  
\- “_You break that out when it benefits you, but ya deny it otherwise?_ That’s rude Don. That’s just cruel.”  
\- **Mikey:** “Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?”  
\- “Sure I’m sure. If you have to, start talking about the theoretical physics of superheroes and Star Trek. No one will ever know.”  
\- “…Donnie, you’re a _genius_.”  
\- Smiling. “I have my moments.”
  * Moments of Mikey shrieking, “You can’t hate me! I’m the baby! I’m the youngest!”  
\- “BY FIVE SECONDS!”  
\- “Now see, we don’t even know if it’s by seconds, minutes, or hou- _aaaaaAAAAAAHHH!_” Crash, thud, thump.  
\- “…Leo, is Mikey okay?”  
\- “I wouldn’t worry April. This happens on a pretty regular basis.”  
\- Crash, clatter, shriek. “Donniiieee, save me! As the best big brother ever, saaaave meeeee~!”  
\- Donnie sipping at his coffee, “Hm? What was that? I think I hear the sound of ‘We’re quadruplets, our birth order doesn’t matter, so Raph won’t kill you if he wants to stay second-oldest, and therefore Donnie doesn’t have to save you from anything’.”  
\- “Birth order ain’t ranking Don!”  
\- “I will find a way.”  
\- Mikey perking up. “Did you just paraphrase Jurassic Park?”  
\- “Maybe.”  
\- “DO-DO-DOOT-DOOT-DOOT~ DO-DO-DOOT-DOOT-DOOT~”  
\- “Mikey, _>I swear ta god_, if you don’t stop singin’ that song like that-”  
\- “But the Jurassic Park theme is iconic! And I’m the baaaabyyyyy~!”  
\- “_By only three damn seconds!_”  
\- “Hey! You can’t change how long it was between us! I call foul!”  
\- Leo shaking his head. “And this is why I’m not concerned.”
  * “Hey Donnie, d’you know where I can find the medical tape?”  
\- “Ask my older brother.”  
\- “…Which one?”  
\- “I have more than one?”  
\- “Donnie… What the shit.”  
\- “In answer to your question Casey, Leo’s on probation.”  
\- “…How the hell does someone end up bein’ ‘on probation’ from bein’ the oldest?”  
\- “By breaking my coffee-maker.”  
\- “_Oh._”  
\- “At this rate, Mikey might even be vying for the title.”  
\- “…I don’t think that’s how that works.”  
\- “I’ve been without coffee for a full day. I’ll make it work if I have to.”
  * Not to mention the bouts from Splinter (that would happen anyway) of–  
\- “Ra-Mi-Le-_Donatello!_”  
\- “Le-Mi-Don-_Raphael!_”  
\- “Don-Le-Ra-_Michelangelo!_”  
\- “Ra-Don-Mi-_Leonardo!_”  
\- (Anyone who has siblings, you know it’s true.)
  * At least several instances of one of them (probably most likely Donnie or Mikey) getting the four of them matching things with their specific colors– blankets, coats, cups, whatever.  
\- The one time Leo did it (without actually being serious) he committed the heinous crime of getting them matching oversized ugly x-mas sweaters.  
\- Because they “looked warm”.  
\- Raph banned Leo from getting them matching anything for a year. His is stuffed somewhere in a closet or drawer in his room never to see the light of day if he has any say over it.  
\- Mikey insisted on wearing his proudly.  
\- Donnie kept his for use in the cold months, but otherwise denies its existence.
  * “Raph, why is Mikey sitting on your shoulders?”  
\- “‘Cause he likes ta feel tall. That a crime Fearless?”  
\- “_We’re all the same height._”  
\- “No we’re not!”  
\- “Mikey… You were trying to argue that we’re identical just yesterday.”  
\- “Pffft. That was then, this is now. And Raph’s tallest.”  
\- From the direction of Donnie’s lab. “I told you that you’re bigger than me!”  
\- “_Damn it Don, no I’m not._”  
\- “You can’t have it both ways!”  
\- “Tell that ta Mikey!”  
\- “But we caaaan have it both ways~! Because we’re quaaadruuupleeeets~.”  
\- “…Mikey, that makes no sense. Raph, please put Mikey down.”  
\- “He can do what he wants.”  
\- “As the oldest I’m saying put him down. Mikey, get off.”  
\- “Pffft. Older by ten seconds maybe.”  
\- “_Raph_. If you trip and the two of you get hurt, I’m not responsible for either of you.”  
\- “He’s not gonna trip.”  
\- “Oh really? And why is that?”  
\- “Quadruplet magic.”  
\- “Oh for the love of- _Mikey_. Please. Just get down.”  
\- “Uh-oh, Raph. Leo can’t handle the younger brother awesomeness.”  
\- “…We should go get Donnie in on this.”  
\- “YEEEESSSSS!”  
\- “Oh my god _NO_. Donnie! Don’t listen to them!”  
(I find it hilarious how 2003 keeps invading as my base reality to work from.)

lol I’m tempted to keep going, but this is already ridiculously long as is. (Please feel free to add more if you have ideas.)


	3. Tacita art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [[tumblr](https://fire-fira.tumblr.com/post/185757004795/my-mind-day-before-yesterday-drraaaaww-me-we)] 21 June 2019.
> 
> A rough drawing of my OC Tacita (also known as Project: Tacita and Subject 07), and their markings. (I love my grumpy and mute turtle child.)

**My mind day-before-yesterday:** drraaaaww

**Me:** We already know this is generally not a good idea.

**My mind:** dOn’T CAare, _drrraaaaawww turgle._

**Me:** Okay then, fine, let’s see what happens.

**Me:** -proceeds to manage a rough drawing of my OC Tacita in the span of hours when this kind of thing might take me weeks otherwise-  
(Please ignore the awful hand and the lousy camera quality.)

  


**Me:** -after having finished- …Okay, I wasn’t planning on this, but apparently Raph’s kid was determined to shown.

A slightly closer look at the markings on the front <strike>below the cut</strike>.

Yes, Tacita has _claws_. And they’re agender and mute, yet every bit as foul-’mouthed’ as their father.

(Should I write more about them now that I’ve posted this?)


	4. Random Lab Escape AU thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on [[tumblr](https://fire-fira.tumblr.com/post/186550668705/that-writer-feel-when-you-creep-yourself-out-with)] on 23 July 2019.
> 
> Trust me when I say the thought that prompted this makes sense in-universe, but it's still creepy af.

# That writer feel when you creep yourself out with something that logically makes sense in-universe for an AU you have.

<strike>I’m sorry to my Lab Escape turtles. They suffer so.</strike>

#Lab Escape AU  
#I'm sorry bbies  
#at least you get out before the worst can happen


	5. Some headcanons for the Dark Turtles and Cody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [[] 9 October 2019.](https://fire-fira.tumblr.com/post/188245181250/some-headcanons-for-the-dark-turtles-and-cody>)

(borrowing the names for the clone turtles from Werepirechick's fic [[Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436339)], because hell yes).

So, Dark Leo = Len, Dark Raph = Ray, Dark Don = Tello, and Dark Mike = Angelo.

<strike>(And because this is long as heck, a large chunk of it is under the cut.)</strike>

  * After the original turtles and Splinter went back to their time and things had settled down, everything hit Cody like a ton of bricks. He finally had time to process. He went from “Everything is fine, they’re back home, it’s all great, and it’s only a matter of time before Darius is caught— but now that I know what he’s really like I know to be on the watch and I’m _great_” to “…Everything is _not fine_.”  
\- Everything was _the opposite of ‘fine’_.  
\- Did Cody develop a huge case of paranoia? Maybe, but it wasn’t entirely unjustified.  
\- Then there was the fact that the clone turtles were out there, and they’d been put through worse than he had.  
\- Cue Cody suddenly worrying that the clone turtles were going to wind up killed, and him developing a gradually increasing conviction that he needed to get them _away from Darius_.  
\- Which also brought up the question of where they could go if he got them out and kept them out of the hands of the authorities.  
\- Cue Cody nearly giving Serling the robot equivalent of a heart attack when he up and decided that if he got the chance he’d invite the clone turtles to move in with him.  
\- Serling was not pleased with this. AT ALL.  
\- When Darius and the clone turtles got caught, that’s when the first hints of Cody’s vicious side started showing up. (He was ready to actually bust into the place where the clone turtles were being kept in order to get them out if they weren’t released to him.)  
\- Yes, Cody was seriously contemplating _breaking into a prison and making a jailbreak_ if he couldn’t get the legal system to cooperate.  
\- Fortunately he managed to get the legal system to work with him after Darius’s trial, even if it took a threat or two and pointing out that the clone turtles were kids and that keeping them imprisoned was child abuse.  
\- Cody Augustus Jones does _not_ play around where his little brothers’ freedom and safety is concerned.
  * In the course of taking them in, Cody adopted the clone turtles as his little brothers and wound up naming them (since Darius is an ass and couldn’t be bothered).  
\- The fact that Cody adopted them horrified Serling.  
\- The fact that they adopted Cody right back almost horrified Serling _worse_.  
\- Serling gradually got over it once he was finally convinced that none of them were going to kill Cody. And accepted the fact that Cody _was_ helping them become more functional and less violent.  
\- Serling still doesn’t appreciate the random instances of things accidentally getting broken, or the kitchen getting turned into a wreck due to the boys not yet knowing how to cook (or decently work the stove).  
\- Serling has temporarily banned the clone turtles from touching the stove at least once due to an incident where it somehow caught fire. (It’s a work in progress.)
  * All five of them have _massive_ trauma and various triggers that can easily be tripped, but they all are making painstaking efforts to be better and help each other be better. (It’s not always easy, but they do better together than they do apart.)  
\- By mutual agreement there are words that _DO NOT_ get said to avoid having buttons pushed.  
\- They also do their best not to startle each other or move fast in the periphery of each other’s vision without forewarning. (There have been several close calls where one of the five of them almost got seriously hurt because of incidents like this. In one Angelo stopped himself just before his claws would have met Cody’s face. It took several hours to calm him down and for Cody to convince him that he wasn’t mad at him.)  
\- Cody usually tends to act as the mediator and gets the others to talk things out after a blow up. Over time Ray starts picking up the habit (when he’s the calm one in the situation) and starts gently ‘feelings policing’ the others to nudge them into thinking things out over whether or not they’re being fair.  
\- Nightmares have a way of resulting in Cody getting glommed onto.
  * All four of the turtles have physical problems because they were speed-grown, to different levels of severity.  
\- Len had his left eye removed and completely replaced before he and the others were woken up for the first time because that eye was blind; the metal bands on his scalp are part of the structure keeping his cybernetic eye and its housing securely attached to his skull. With his cybernetic eye he can see normal wavelengths of light, infrared, and night-vision, and he can switch among the three at will; but because of one of the fights with Leo an internal part is prone to sliding out of place and causing the vision in that eye to glitch. He is _very_ twitchy about having his cybernetic eye opened and worked on, and is extremely leery of the idea of possibly having to go through surgery to get it fixed. His knees and ankles are mildly iffy at him without support, but the main issue for his legs is blood flow; his ‘pants’/stabilizers add just enough pressure to improve it so it’s almost not an issue. Without, his feet get cold _fast_. The bones of his left forearm are prone to shifting out of place without the sleeve-stabilizer (which can wreak havoc on his elbow and wrist), so he rarely takes that one off. (The armor on his left shoulder is there to compensate just in case that arm _does_ have issues even with the stabilizers, so that way he’s not entirely defenseless on that side.)  
\- Ray’s knees don’t like him, but he can get by with mild support for them; however his left ankle and right hip are both heavily prone to slipping out of place without his stabilizers (which is _really_ not a good thing since he’s walking on the balls of his feet and is carrying around so much weight). His right shoulder, elbow, wrist, and ribs all have issues and easily dislocate, but the sleeve and rib stabilizers keep things in place. (Also, while the series doesn’t show him taking off his gloves, the ‘talons’ on those gloves are protective metal sheathes for the talons/secondary ‘thumbs’ he has underneath.)  
-Tello has a weak neck and a jaw that would easily pop out of place without the metal pieces fused to his cheekbones to provide guidance and support. Without his leg stabilizers his ankles are iffy, but his knees absolutely _hate him_; he will not risk trying to stand or walk anywhere without his leg stabilizers unless he has absolutely no other choice. Like the strips of metal attached to Len’s head, the metal stabilizers on Tello’s ribs can’t be removed (at least not without surgery)— but since they keep his ribs from moving in ways they’re not supposed to, he has zero complaints about keeping them. The stabilizing sleeve for his tail isn’t entirely necessary but acts as armor and shock absorption and decreases the chances that he’ll wrench any of the vertebrae of his tail out of place in a fight. He’s also nearsighted and needs glasses (though he won’t wear them in a fight or during sparring sessions, because he doesn’t want them getting broken).  
\- Angelo’s left knee was bad enough that he has two stabilizing metal strips anchored into the bone to keep his knee moving correctly. His right knee, ankle, and foot are all prone to having the bones shift without his stabilizer, but it’s at a mild level compared to the state his left knee was in. The rest of what he wears is purely armor, so in one sense he came out the least ‘messed up’ of the four, but he’s also the only one with visible ports embedded in his neck (which he has to make sure stay clean or risk possible infection—fortunately he has a good immune system).
  * Len is a grumpy child who largely wants peace and quiet while being surrounded by his garden. He’s also a snarky hothead who’s full of sass and is _really_ not good at putting on a polite public face. While Cody tries to make sure none of his little brothers ever have to deal with the media, Len is the one who is ‘forbidden’ by his brothers from saying more than a word or two in a single sitting to any media or public figure. (He’s good with his family and when it comes to being honest, but most of the time he doesn’t see the point in public social niceties and that’s something that could easily get him into trouble.) Any mention of the scorpion story puts him in a bad mood that can last as long as a day, and sometimes even longer. The same can be said for him getting called ‘Fearless’ (yes, Len getting called that has been privately banned within the family). He has also been dubbed one of the two members of ‘The Grumpy Brigade’ by Angelo.
  * Tello is also full of snark and sass, but with a flavor of Science!™, and has a much better public face than Len. When he wants to, Tello can be downright charming and come off as just a pleasantly sociable tech nerd— which means he’s ready and willing to lie through his teeth to increase the chances that his family _will just be left alone_ (and he is not afraid to leverage that pleasant façade to explain away the various explosions he and Cody are at fault for). There are two things that, if he is deprived of, will provoke him to cause absolute hell: his glasses and his coffee. Like Donnie, once he picked up the habit of coffee, he doesn’t do well without it. Unlike Donnie, if he goes too long without his glasses, he starts giving himself migraines due to trying too hard to bring the world into focus. He’s the second member of ‘The Grumpy Brigade’, and one of two members of ‘The Mad Scientist Brigade’ (also a name Angelo came up with).
  * Angelo is the dramatic theater kid of the family (he _really_ takes after Mikey that way) and is— in his own way— a bright ball of sunshine. He is also abnormally skilled at squeezing himself into spaces that he shouldn’t be able to fit into (none of his brothers know how he does it). He’s charming, he’s funny, and he’s usually ready with a quip or a way to casually mouth off without stepping on any toes. Where he and Mikey really differ is that while Mikey always wanted more friends and company, Angelo is much more cautious about getting close to others. He’s good at putting forward a bright and confident façade, but he doesn’t trust easily and is hesitant to be anything close to vulnerable around anyone outside his family. (He especially _hates_ hearing cop sirens, because it forcefully reminds him of when he and the other three turtles got caught.) If anyone asks him, he’ll insist that he’s the cute one, but if he starts to feel like he’s getting _too much_ attention he’s quick to come up with an excuse that’ll let him nudge Cody into the forefront so he can fade back.
  * Ray, despite his horrendous temper to start with, has become the voice of reason out of him and his brothers. Soon after Cody took him and the other three in, he became thoroughly aware of the fact that he could do some _serious_ damage as the biggest and strongest of the brothers (to say nothing of the massive talons on his hands), and as a result he has worked his _ass_ off to gain control of his temper and to be as gentle as he possibly can. He still has his moments and flares of temper, but he’s put in enough effort and work that sometimes he’s even more sensible than Cody (though Cody has his reasons for giving into his anger more). Through a lot of effort Ray has become gentle, thoughtful, quiet, and highly inter-personally intelligent. He’s become the sort of person to carefully think things through before he responds (when warranted) and has developed a habit of being deliberate when he speaks— though he tries to be honest when he’s at a loss and doesn’t have an answer for something. He’s a giant teddybear, a complete cuddlebug, and he loves curling up with all four of his brothers in a big pile whenever he gets the chance (though sometimes it’s still a little hard for him to bring himself to ask for it and affection in general). To the public he seems to have a shy disposition, but that’s because he prefers to hang back until he feels like he has a good enough grasp of a situation and the people involved. He’s not comfortable with large tightly-packed crowds or sterile rooms with a single door that’s locked. (Like Angelo, he did not take their confinement well.) Angelo has affectionately dubbed him ‘Sir Snugglesworth’.
  * Cody is the one who most people _think_ is the responsible and reasonable one— and to be fair, he is up to a point. He’s also absolute hell-on-wheels to anyone who _dares_ to threaten him or his little brothers. When the original turtles were in his home, Cody started out fairly subdued and sheltered, naïve to the trap he was living in. Over the course of finding out exactly the sort of person Darius was, what he’d done to him and his brothers, what he _would_ have done, and the fact that there were people who wanted to keep his little brothers caged after everything was said and done, it isn’t all that surprising that he went from 0 to 60 _quick_. He has gradually shifted from stuffing down all expressions of anger like he used to, to carefully wielding his anger to maximum effect when he needs to; and because of this it’s led him to prove just how much he absolutely is April and Casey’s great-grandson (both in his careful use of tech in his bouts of moonlighting as a vigilante, and his growing fondness for explosives). Cody may be the smallest of the brothers, but he is protective of his brothers to the point that he will not hesitate to put himself between them and any threat that may come for them. He’s patient and gentle with them, softly leading the way and coaxing them into more fully becoming themselves. He doesn’t hesitate to be a source of comfort for them, and he doesn’t think twice about being the ‘older brother pillow’. (Because of this it’s become a regular thing for all five of them to crash in the living room on bad nights.) He’s also the most skilled at maintaining his perfectly polite, cheerful, and upstanding public façade for the media, and does his best to keep the attention to his brothers as minimal as possible. He’s the other member of ‘The Mad Scientist Brigade’, and Ray actively tries to forbid him from using exploding pucks (thanks to the limo incident).  
\- Yes, Cody blew up an old limo with an exploding puck that had been packed with too much explosive force, resulting in raining shrapnel for several minutes. Yes, Tello is also technically at fault, because he and Cody worked together to design and test the exploding pucks in the first place. No, neither of them regret it (even though Ray took to calling them pyromaniacs afterward).


End file.
